


One Call Away

by yuyuan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuan/pseuds/yuyuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus was humming to a mundane song as he cooked dinner. Today was their anniversary and they were going to celebrate it at his loft with a few of Alec’s favorite foods. He was about to put the lasagna into the oven when his phone went off. Striding over and avoiding Chairman Meow, he grinned when he saw the caller ID: Alexander. Putting the call on speakerphone, he walked back to the kitchen.<br/>Only, he was greeted by silence instead of the voice of his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Something felt wrong. Something felt terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to happen, but I was listening to 'One Call Away' while studying for my finals and the drabble kind of hit me in the face. Also, un-beta'ed because I wrote it in a rush.
> 
> Edit: i will not be expanding on this and I really just wanted to focus on trying a hand at getting back into angst

Magnus was humming to a mundane song as he cooked dinner. Today was their anniversary and they were going to celebrate it at his loft with a few of Alec’s favorite foods. The warlock took it upon himself to cook it from scratch instead of magicking takeout. Because between the two of them, Magnus knew Alec loved his cooking. He was about to put the lasagna into the oven when his phone went off. Striding over and avoiding Chairman Meow, he grinned when he saw the caller ID: Alexander. Putting the call on speakerphone, he walked back to the kitchen.

“Alexander, I thought you wouldn’t be done with Clave business until 6:30 tonight.”

 

Silence.

Magnus knit his brow. Did Alec butt dial him? The thought of butt dialing went out the window when the call continued to be nothing but silence. This wasn’t right. Magnus hung up, grabing his coat as he portaled right outside the Institute.  

 

Something felt wrong as the warlock walked towards the Institute. The air was far too still for his liking. Something felt terribly wrong. When threw open the door he was greeted by the pungent scent of death. Magnus knew the smell of death far too well, for he had 400 years witnessing foolish wars between all kinds of creatures. Panicking, he hurried down the empty hallways and down the stairs. His footsteps sounded heavier than he usually walked because he walked with only one thought in his mind. _Alexander_.

He saw an all too familiar figure slumped against the mahogany walls of the corridor. In an instant the warlock was by the unconscious man, horrified by what he saw. Alec had a blood soaked cloth pressed between his left arm and side. It covered a large gash that raked from his hipbone to his chest, dangerously close to his heart. There was a ravener stinger thrown haphazardly to the side, drained of it’s venom. Magnus’ eyes could not see where the stinger had made it’s mark, but considering how there was blood, _Alec’s_ blood, on it, he could only assume it was somewhere on the back. He had a wound on his forehead near the right temple but it didn’t look too deep. The blood on the boy’s face was mostly dried. And his lips, his perfectly sculpted lips, had a cut that still bled.

“No no no no, Alec, darling, wake up.” His voice quivered as it was laced with panic when the man showed no response to the words. The older man cradled his lover’s bloodied face in his hands, rubbing grime off his cheeks and pushing the man’s hair out of his face. Amber cat eyes frantically scanned for any hint of life, “Alexander, _please_. Alec-“

A groan. A pained groan, but the warlock would take it. Alec’s eyes lazily fluttered open for a moment and he made a pained smile after realizing his warlock had found him. His eyes closed and he swallowed thickly.

“Magn-“ He inhaled sharply and groaned.

“Shhhh my Nephilim, don’t speak. I’ll heal you.” Magnus wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure Alec or himself. His hands were still shaking as he tried to recite the most powerful healing magic he could remember. Caterina had always been the better healer. If only he had paid more attention to the times she taught Magnus of healing magic, he could have had the demon venom removed and Alec fixed up in an instant. _Now is not the time to think of the past Magnus. The love of your life is dying in your arms and you have a chance to save him_ a flicker of doubt crossed his mind. Did he have a chance? Was there still a chance? He refused to think it was impossible to save Alec and let out a shaky breath as he worked his magic to heal the broken Shadowhunter. Alec seemed to have sensed how unstable Magnus was because the man had brought his hand up to caress the warlock’s face. The touch startled the warlock and he felt his magic waver. Alec felt it too.  

“You’re here” He sounded surprised.

“Of course I’m here” Magnus softly reassured the man. Why wouldn’t he be?

Alec blinked a few times, still unsure if he had hallucinated his boyfriend. He felt a sharp pain in his back and writhed as he felt the demon venom continue to spread. Even if it was truly Magnus next to him and not a hallucination, Alec had to tell Magnus something before he left.

“Magnus-“ The warlock did not want to answer him. He knew what Alec was doing. Tears threatened to surface but he did not stop. No, he would pour all of his life into the Shadowhunter, _his_ Shadowhunter. Eventually, his magic began to mend the flesh and combine with the demon venom to render it useless. However the venom was potent and would not leave without a fight. Panic tickled the back of his mind as the worst case scenario flashed through his mind. The Shadowhunter could see how taxing it was on his warlock to fight against the venom. Alec had always known he would be the first to go, but not this early. With love and pain, he had to tell Magnus to stop pouring his life into a lost cause.

“Magnus, please, stop-“ he was ignored. His hands fell from the man’s face to grip his wrist, this time, hoping his words and touch could get the warlock to listen. “Mags—enough.”

“No.” It wasn’t a tone Alec would ever want to hear Magnus use. It was broken, weak, everything that Magnus was not. It felt wrong and it made Alec’s heart ache.

“We both know it’s too late for me.” He saw tears cloud the man’s amber cat eyes. “Don’t ruin yourself for me.” Alec felt the man reluctantly relax his arms as the warmth from his magic seeped away. Magnus didn’t look at him. He hated how Alec was right. Alec was dying and there was nothing the warlock could do about it except buy him a few more minutes before death claimed the boy.  

“Too late.” He whispered and finally brought himself to look at his nephilim’s eyes, “I was already ruined by you the moment I saw you.” A sad smile found its way on the man’s face. Never had he ever predicted this outcome of him falling in love with a Lightwood. He had finally found the love of his life and he knew that the man would leave the world before him. But it was still unfair and he wanted to scream at the world for its cruelty; most of all, he wanted to cry. Their time had been too short and he could never watch Alec live a full life and grow old with Magnus by his side.

“Magnus?” The warlock was instantly pulled out of his thoughts.

“Yes?”

“Do you remember the other day, you were singing to a mundane song?”

“Yes, of course. But I don’t see how it’s relevant- oh.“ It dawned on him that it was the song he had been humming to while he was making dinner before he received a call.

“I- I was pretty sure I wouldn’t make it, and-I wanted your voice to be the last thing I hear.” Magnus’ eyes widened. “that song was stuck in my head the whole time I made the call” He chuckled, wincing in pain for a brief moment before continuing, “I blacked out after hearing the call go through, only to wake up and see you.” Despite the current situation, Magnus found himself smiling. Alec always had an infectious smile, and even on his deathbed, the man smiled.

“What am I going to do without you Alexander?” he whispered.

“Live and be strong.” He replied lamely. His brain was beginning to shut down. It was clear that his time was almost up but Alec fought with all his strength to keep his eyes open. “But most importantly, remember me as who I am.”  He couldn’t read Magnus’ expression but he could guess what was probably going on in his mind. Alec felt selfish for some reason. Perhaps it was because he knew he was dying in the arms of the man he loved, which was the only way he would want to go. Well, there was another thing, and he knew it wouldn’t hurt to ask for it. He swallowed thickly on his blood.  

“Could you-“

“Anything darling.” Alec smiled.

“Could you sing that song to me?” Magnus blinked. “I still want your voice to be the last thing I hear” It was barely a whisper. It pained the warlock when he realized it was the first and last time Alec would ever ask him to sing. Who was he to deny _anything_ from his lover?  

“Of course.” He closed his eyes as he pulled his Nephilim closer into his arms and ran his fingers through the ebony locks. Alec shakily let a deep breath out and settled in comfortably against Magnus’ chest. He felt his eyes slowly close as he listened to the warlock’s strong heart.

“Thank you” he murmured. The warlock tightened his grip for a moment and began to sing the song in a slower, more soft-spoken way.

 

_I’m only one, call away_

_I’ll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I’m only one –_

  
Magnus’ voice cracked when he felt Alec’s grip loosen and slip onto his own chest. Alexander Gideon Lightwood was no longer alive. He felt his shoulders shudder as he let out a sob. One call seemed far away to him now.    

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Readers pre warning tag have every right to be angry; I had originally left out the tags on purpose, however, since majority of readers were upset over my choice of choosing to not use the major character tag the warning is up. I appreciate people telling me, and I apologize for ruining your days. I did not realize that it would be a very pressing matter because I revel in angst and unpleasant surprises.   
> Anyways, thank you to those who left kudos.


End file.
